The Beginning of the End
by moonprincess1090
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are finally reunited. Natsu has just returned after leaving the FairyTail guild for a year. However, the celebration of his return will be short lived as the darkness if approaching...(NaLu love story included)
1. Chapter 1

I haven't been this close to Natsu since the year we were apart; his cheeks glowing red from the heat of battle. His fist held high into the air with the look of triumph on his face. All I could think of in my mind is that he has saved me once again. The one time I am in peril, the person I care about most has showed up to rescue me. I think to myself, this has to be fate? We are miles away from the Kingdom of Fiore, yet here I stand, with Natsu, once again. Finally, he comes to and with that big goofy grin he always shows shouts,

"Hey, Lucy! Long time no see!"

The only thing I can do is blush and slip a little smirk. Why does this boy make me so speechless? He left me for a year, with only a letter saying he will be back. How can I have these warm feelings come rushing back all over again and not an ounce of anger? He starts walking closer to me, still showing his toothy grin and finally I give up and start running towards him and happy. Tears start streaming down my face as I say while embracing him,

"Natsu, you idiot, don't leave me again like that! Do you know how lonely I was without you or happy?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I had to become stronger in order to protect you, to protect everyone. I promise, I won't be leaving again," he says as he returns the embrace.

I let my tears fall as Natsu consoles me. I have my best friend back, is all I can think. I can finally let all the loneliness and anger go from my heart. There was nothing in the world that could ruin this moment for me. I wanted to remain this happy forever, but I knew that the happiness I felt wasn't going to last. The darkness was approaching and the fate of the world would once again rest on our shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Back at the guild, everyone welcomed Natsu and Happy back in open arms. Our Nakama cheered and drank until they couldn't drink anymore and then they drank some more. It was as if everything had just gone back to normal. Natsu picking a fight with Gray and Erza breaking it up. Cana trying to challenge anyone she could to a drinking match. Juvia stalking Gray while he keeps stripping down. It was like the year Natsu was gone never happened and the memories of us all together were happening again. I couldn't help but notice a tear streaking down my cheek.

" Lucy, are you okay" asked Happy

"I'm fine," I reply, "It's just tears of joy. It's so nice to see Natsu back with everyone again."

"Well, don't be all creepy standing in the corner and join us!" Happy says.

"You're right, let's go!" I shout.

For once, I felt like I could be happy again. I could let myself forget about all the troubles and loneliness of the past year. It felt nice being around Natsu again and seeing everyone's cheerful faces. I look over and see his smile and instantly I feel better. He puts his arm around me and we laugh, drink, cheer while we forget about the rest of the world.

Then, suddenly, I turn and see the entrance doors to the guild opening. I glance around and see there isn't anyone missing and we have been instructed to not take any missions for the time being, so who could it be that is trying to get in. For a second, I start to panic. What if they have already come, what if they have found us? My heart starts to race and all the happiness I felt was gone. Everyone stops and looks towards the doors. They open and there's a shadow of a rather short person coming from it. I breathe a sigh of relief, it's the master returning from the council. However, as I keep watching, something starts to seem off. He isn't walking right, almost limping. His movements are slow and there's a foul smell coming through the doors. Next thing I know, I hear Natsu yell, "LUCY!" as he pushes me to the ground and my world turns black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Light Wanted

Their voices were muffled all around me. I could barely make out anything that was being said. My vision was still black. I was desperately trying to see someone, hear someone, anyone. I wanted to talk, but I couldn't make a sound. Finally, a voice started to reach me.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up! Can you hear me? Can you see me? Say something!"

The voice sounded so familiar. Before I knew it, my mouth had opened and uttered, "Natsu." My vision started to come back, a bit blurry at first, but soon I could make out who's faces were surrounding me. Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Levy and Juvia were surrounding me. Even Loke had managed to pass through the gate somehow with me being unconscious.

"Wh-what happened? Why am I on the floor? Why does my head hurt?" I asked

"Sorry about that," answered Natsu "I had to knock you down on the floor to make sure you didn't get hurt. I guess you hit your head on the way down."

"It's a good thing Natsu was so close to you," said Gray " No telling what would have happened if the creature got a hold of you."

"A creature?" I asked "What do you mean, a creature? All I remember seeing is a dark shadow coming from the doors. I thought it was the Master coming back."

"Lucy, that wasn't Master," Replied Erza 'The thing coming through the door was a monster."

"Well, what did it want?" I asked

I could tell no one wanted to answer the question. They all looked away from me, with sullen faces. I knew they were hiding something from me. Why did this creature come into our guild? Was it after us? Did we have something it wanted? I had so many questions, but my head was throbbing and none of the questions I wanted to ask would come out. Instead I just blurted,

"Well, what did the thing want?!"

"You." said a brooding voice. I look over and see Gajeel leaning against a post. "It wanted you, Lucy. It was muttering your name as it was coming inside and somehow a long, black arm came from it trying to grab you. That's when Natsu covered you and fell to the ground and lion man over there used his regulus attack to scare it away"

Everyone looked at him with sharp eyes.

"What? You guys weren't saying anything, so I did. Let's not act like we don't know what is going on. It's the darkness, and what does darkness want? Light and whom might you ask is powered by the light of the spirit world? Her. " Gajeel said sharply.

I looked at him with confusion. The darkness wants light? I have that light? I looked around at everyones faces. I didn't understand, did everyone already know this but me? Did they know all along that I had the magic the creatures of the darkness were looking for? Who were these creatures anyways and why is the darkness coming? I couldn't stop thinking and as soon as I knew it, my head was in my hands as I started to sob. Suddenly, I heard Natsu's voice.

"I don't care who they are," he says slamming his fist to the ground. "I'm not going to let anyone lay a hand on Lucy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Best Friends

"Is this really necessary?" I ask as Natsu and Happy follow close behind me.

"Well...yeah." Natsu says "Those monsters are after you and how can I protect you if one comes barging in your house in the middle of the night and I'm not there? This is the only option"

"I like sleeping by the window, Lucy! You can have the other side." Happy retorts

"WHO SAYS I"M SHARING A BED WITH YOU!?" I shout kicking Happy away.

"AYYYYYEEEEE!" Happy shouts as he is flying away.

"Ugh, some things never change." Natsu says

"and what is that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"Nothing, it's a good thing. I always like knowing that Lucy is still Lucy, even after all the trouble you go through." He says with that stupid toothy grin of his.

I don't know why, but seeing Natsu's smile makes me blush. Even though I may seem ungrateful, I am thankful to have Natsu protect me. I know he meant what he said back at the guild, that he won't let anyone hurt me, but I wonder how he knew how to come back in time at the moment I needed him to.

"Home, sweet home" Natsu says lying down on the couch.

"I'm going to go take a shower and I'll be back. Don't break anything and don't read my stuff!" I say

"Okay, okay." Natsu says pouting.

I think it's adorable when he pouts. Wait...did I really just say that? This is Natsu we are talking about. My best friend and nakama. I guess I just think that way because we have been through a lot together, but sometimes I can't help but wonder if there's something else between us; or maybe I am just going crazy! I mean, he snores loudly, is hot-headed and sometimes doesn't say the most terribly bright things. He drives me crazy! Yet, I love being around him. "Oh, shush, Lucy!" I say to myself and start thinking about what's more important.

I try racking my brain on what the darkness really is and the creatures that dwell in it. I try to think back to what I saw at the guild. I couldn't remember much, except for the shadow I saw. Stupid brain! I know I have read about this somewhere along my travels, but I just couldn't remember at the moment. Finally, I decide that I am probably too tired to search my brain for what I know and should just sleep. I turn the shower off, dry off and come back into my room to see Natsu sleeping on my bed.

"I knew it!" I say "and where am I supposed to sleep now!"

For a moment, I think about the couch, but of course Happy took that over himself. I wonder how he got back so fast? I had no choice, I would just have to sleep in my bed. Natsu didn't take the whole thing over and it is just for a night. I will tell Natsu that he has to sleep on the couch tomorrow.

I slowly sneak under my covers, trying not to wake Natsu up and get myself comfortable. I finally do and then Natsu suddenly rolls over and grabs me like a teddy bear. I immediately turn red and think to myself, "Oh no, what do I do!" Then I hear Natsu mutter in his sleep, "Lucy….so soft." I can't help but giggle a little and think to myself that this is okay for one night. It is really cold outside and Natsu is like a personal furnace himself. I start closing my eyes and drift to sleep. Tomorrow a new adventure begins.


End file.
